The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for particulate matter treatment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for elimination of particulate matter in a gaseous flow by exposing the same to radiation.
Internal combustion engines, power plants, gas turbines and the like are among the most prevalent means of energy generation today. Energy generation using such means is typically associated with fuel materials such as coal, gasoline, diesel, jet fuel or other carbonaceous fuel and/or derivatives. The energy is generated by combustion of these fuels, and the combustion typically generates a number of pollutants, which may be harmful if released into the environment. One of the large components the pollutants is particulate matter, which includes unburnt or partially burnt fuel particles. The concentration of these particles vary depending on the operating conditions of the systems, such as internal combustion engines for example, and in general cannot be avoided over the entire range that the engine needs to operate. In general, the release of such particulate matter is undesirable, and it is reasonable to assume that regulations regarding the emission of particulates will continue to become more and more challenging to meet.
Existing technologies to eliminate the particulate matter from exhaust streams includes using a so-called Diesel Particulate Filter (DPF). The basic concept for the DPF is to collect the particles on a ceramic substrate and once sufficient quantity of particles are collected, use a controlled heat source, such as the fuel itself, to burn off the collected particles. The main drawbacks of the DPF include the fuel efficiency penalty resulting from the burning of the fuel to burn the particulates, the fuel efficiency penalty resulting from engine operation with a higher-than-normal exhaust pressure drop and the integrity of the ceramic filter materials subjected to the intense cyclic heating during regeneration. These factors contribute to low fuel efficiencies and high costs associated with replacement of the ceramic filter.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a new methodology to overcome the abovementioned problems, and a technique that effectively and efficiently disposes particulate matter.